Darkness
by xsakura-shinigamix
Summary: SASUSAKU. Sasuke kidnaps Sakura by orders of Orochimaru. But her memories get erased and she can't remember a single thing. Note*: This fic has also been uploaded on my personal Tumblr Blog (sakura-shinigami) as well as on my DeviantART account (kuroshitsuji1).
1. Chapter 1 - Pain

Three years have passed. Three years since he abandoned the village.. and left her behind. Despite his words and his rejection, she couldn't stop thinking of the boy who stole her heart. The one who betrayed her and his friends. Her thoughts were overflowing with his image. Every night she would look at that picture from the old days, with Team 7. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting on that day because they didn't want to be in the same picture with one another. But Sakura was happy, that they were both by her side. Her best friend and the one she loved. After Sasuke left, her heart was aching. It was filled with despair and nostalgia. She couldn't live without him, she couldn't tolerate being apart from him. She wanted to feel his presence again. To touch his soft, black hair. To look into his glistening eyes and start daydreaming. But that wasn't possible anymore...

"Sasuke-kun, I have a job for you."  
He was laying on his bed while Orochimaru passed through the door of his room. His hand covered his eyes and it looked like he was sleeping.  
"What is it?"  
With a grumpy response he slowly lifted his hand and stood up to face his sensei. He had already activated his Sharingan, something he'd always do when he's with Orochimaru.  
"I need you to bring me something, but for that you'd have to go and pay a visit to the Leaf."  
"The Leaf? And what is that what you want me to get?"  
"Oh, nothing much. Just.. a particular someone."  
"Hm?"  
He raised his eyebrow and looked at the Sannin with a puzzled expression.  
"A girl from the Haruno Clan, I'm sure you know her.. You were.. once on the same team, if I'm not mistaken."  
Sasuke instantly knew who he was talking about. He looked at him suspicious and clenched his teeth.  
"What would you want with _her_? Planning on performing some experiments? There are plenty other girls form other villages, you know."  
"My, my you're not concerned about her, are you, Sasuke-kun? Indeed I could choose whichever individual I wanted if I were to act out my experiments, but in this case I need _her _in particular. Don't worry, it's not that I want to examine her. Her body just has something that I want. I only need to extract it from her, is all."  
He frowned at first, but in the end, he had no other choice, but to go to the Leaf and pick up his old teammate.

On his way, sudden memories flashed through his mind. It would be the first time he'd see her after three years of being seperated. When they were young, he used to think she was annoying. He still thinks so. But considering that time had passed and that both of them had grown up, maybe she would be.. different. In their last conversation, she confessed her love to him. He could feel her emotions through every word she said. She spoke her heart out at that time and all he could do was running away.

"Seems like there's not much going on around Konoha. It's quiet."  
He passed through the main entrance without being noticed. Orochimaru had taught him how to modify his chakra in order to sneak into places and the fact that there were almost no guards around at night was making it even easier for the young shinobi. The streets seemed deserted. Every building was shut and the only thing hearable was the wind that blew heavily that night. He was standing outside her window and watched her from afar. She was sleeping very sound, wrapped in two blankets and with her hair being all messy. He was standing there for a while, thinking about what Orochimaru told him. He said he wanted to extract something from her body. Apparently it was something that members of the Haruno Clan possessed, but what could that be?  
It was freezing cold that night. The wind was so loud and fierce that the window glass of her bedroom started shaking and made an awful noise. She half-opened her eyes and turned around to stand up and close the shutter of her window. It was very dark, but with that little moonlight which pierced through the glass, she could see a figure standing outside, on her balcony. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. Blinking her eyes, trying to get a clearer sight, she approached the window and the moonlight lit up her face. Rubbing her eye lids, she pushed aside the transparent silk curtain and put one palm on the cold glass. A red light flashed in front of her. The figure disappeared. Her eyes suddenly opened very wide and then she sensed strange chakra. Someone.. was standing behind her. She sighed in fear and slowly turned around. The red light flashed before her once again and then.. darkness.

Her head was aching and her arm was feeling numb.  
"Wh- Where.. Where am I?.. Why.. Why is it.. so dark?.."  
Her vision was blocked and she couldn't see a thing. She could only rely on her other senses to get an idea of where she was. Her hands were tied and she was feeling cold. She tried to move her legs, but then realized they were also tied up. It hurt every time she tried to move. She was sitting on rocky ground, it seemed.  
"Somebody.. please.."  
Her voice trembled and echoed many times in a distance. The place she was kept in sounded and felt like a deep cave. Struggling with her hands, she was trying to loosen up the strings, but all her efforts were hopeless. Suddenly she felt someone's presence again.  
"H-Hello? Is someone there? Answer me… please!"  
No reply. She heard quiet steps coming closer and closer as that presence became more intense. Someone was watching her.  
"Please.. Untie me! I can't see anything! Somebody.. please!"  
Her whole body was shaking. She was scared to death. Tears were running down her cheeks as that presence approached. The steps became louder and then.. they suddenly stopped.  
"..Hm.."  
A deep voice escaped the figure's mouth and it leaned forward to look at the girl.  
"Splendid! He did a great job bringing you here and I see he also took his precautions. We wouldn't want the Leaf to find out about this place before we're done. "  
A slight, derisive laughter was heard and Sakura trembled even more. She had heard that odd voice before.  
"Hurry up and get over with it, Orochimaru. I wanna leave this place as soon as possible."  
Another voice sounded from afar. It was..  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Is… Is that you?! Sasuke-kun!"  
She quickly tried to stand up, but tumbled over her own feet and hit her shoulder on the ground. Her teeth clenched a bit from the sudden pain and she begun to struggle again.  
"Sasuke-kun, would you wait outside? This won't be taking long."  
"Oro..chimaru..? Why.. Why am I here? What do you want from me? Sasuke-kun, why did you bring me here?!Answer me!"  
She moaned in anger and struggled even harder. But she got no answer from either. The air pressure around her got heavy and her head started aching again. Shortly after, she fell unconscious.

"I feel.. pain. Why do I.. feel pain?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Amnesia

"Sakura... Sakura."  
A male voice woke her up from her slumber. Her limbs were still tied and then she remembered. Orochimaru had ordered Sasuke to kidnap her and bring her to their hideout. Her stomach hurt badly. It felt like her skin was burning. Her sight was still blocked with a piece of cloth and tears were welling up again.  
"Sakura.. It's me.. Sasuke."  
After hearing those words she gasped surprised and turned around to the direction that voice came from.  
"Sasuke…-kun..?"  
"You're not going to remember anything so I might as well tell you. There was a special venom sealed inside your body. Everyone from the Haruno Clan seems to have it. Orochimaru says that parents from the Haruno Clan used to seal that venom in their newborns to prevent them from getting poisoned, which means it also works as an antidote. I assume you didn't know that yourself. Well, that doesn't matter anymore. I'll erase your memories."  
"I.. P-Please untie me.."  
"Sorry,... I can't."  
He looked at her bruised legs and felt sorry for her. They had been teammates quite some time ago and she was always there for him.. and for Naruto. He knew how she felt about him, but he kept rejecting her, selfish as he was and _still_ is. But now, that she was in front of him, helpless and defenseless, he had a strange feeling. He wanted to touch her skin, her hair. He wanted to smell her sent, to remember the_ her_ of back then. He had never experienced such a feeling before, it was odd for him. This sudden urge to embrace her and feel her touch.

Sasuke was watching her for a while, until she calmed down and stopped crying. He asked her to stay still and let him go near her, reassuring her that he didn't intent to harm her. Kneeling down to reach for her hands, he gently removed the strings, but didn't let her react by holding her wrists with his right hand. He took her in his arms and lifted her from the ground to place her on a higher rock so that her legs wouldn't get hurt again. He pulled her hands back on the wall and tied them again. He couldn't hold back any longer.

He slowly stroke her arm and she reacted quickly to shrug it off because it tickled a bit. He leaned his head down to her neck. Her sent was overwhelmingg. She smelled just like the flower of her name.  
"S-Sasuke-kun?"  
His lips softly touched her skin and her body felt a sudden rush. A chill run down her spine. He couldn't see it, but she closed her eyes and felt relaxed, like she would enjoy it. His fingers went up her shirt and he was stroking her silky skin.

She felt pleasure by his touch. She always fantasized about a situation like this, so she thought it couldn't be real.. she must be dreaming. But the kisses on her neck and the touch of his gentle hand felt so real, she lost all of her senses. He begun to unzip her top while kissing her cheek and biting her ear. It hurt a little, but she didn't complain. His hand went all over her upper body, stroking her beautiful white skin. He knew that what he was about to do would only be for that single moment. It's never going to happen again.

"Sasuke…kun..ah!"  
He grabbed her right leg with one hand and went his fingers through her hair with the other. She had grown it out a bit.  
"Shh.. be quiet.." he whispered in her ear.  
He forced his lips against hers and cut her breath in an instant. She wasn't prepared for it and tried to push him away to gasp for air.  
"If you won't be a good girl I can't untie your hands. Promise me you'll behave yourself and I'll play with you a bit. You wouldn't be able to get away from here anyways. If that'd happen, I'd have to kill you.. Sakura."  
His tone was creepy. Although it clearly sounded like Sasuke's voice, she couldn't imagine him saying something like that. He said he would erase her memories after he'll release her, so whatever happens now, stays there. She wanted to stop, but her body was being too honest. She wanted him! More than anything else..  
"I.. I'll do whatever you tell me.." she shyly responded.  
He smirked and touched her soft cheek very gently.  
"Hm.. Good girl."  
He laughed in a derisive manner and took out a kunai to cut the strings that tied her hands together.  
"Put your arms around my neck."  
"Y-Yes.."  
He then also cut the strings which tied her legs and begun to undress her. Her face turned red. She was getting embarrassed of Sasuke seeing her half-naked like that, but she wouldn't remember it afterwards, so it was fine. He kissed her on the lips once again and whispered:  
"Tonight.. you're all mine."  
There was no-one else in that cave anymore. They were alone. Her moans of pleasure were echoing really loudly, but luckily nobody would hear them, except Sasuke. He was holding her leg and her arms were still around him, hugging him tightly as if she was stuck onto him.

"This is gonna…ah… hurt a bit."  
Her fingers held on his hair and she let out moans of pain.  
"Ahh~!…uhh…hg.."  
Pain, which didn't really hurt, but it was a pleasure to her body. His hands, his chest, his body, his hair, everything. That night, she felt all of it… and it was amazing. This feeling, she didn't want to forget it, but that couldn't be changed. She cherished all that beautiful and sinnfull pain of that night, which she shared with the man who she had loved for years. She embraced it and took it with her to sleep.  
_— Sasuke-kun.. Thank you.. Goodbye..—  
_

***The next Morning***

Her body felt weak and she couldn't move her legs. She woke up and found herself laying on the ground, wrapped in a blanket. She looked around to see if she was alone. It seemed so. A pot with water and some food were placed next to where she was sitting. She held up the pot and looked at her face that reflected in the water. She had dark rings under her eyes. Maybe she had been crying. She couldn't remember why or how she got there or who she was with. Her stomach suddenly ached intensely, as well as her legs. She sat quiet for a while and yawned. She could hear voices coming from behind her.  
"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"  
"Na..ruto?"  
The boy had been searching for his friend the whole morning and the Tracking Team finally found her. The cave in which she was held was being well protected with a barrier. They later found out it used to be one of Orochimaru's hideouts.  
"Sakura-chan, are you alright? Yesterday night your parents said that you suddenly disappeared! What happened?"  
"I.. uh.. I don't know.. I can't… remember.."  
"You can't—"  
He saw her crowling in angst and figured that something was wrong. She was hurt.  
"Is everything alright?"  
"I.. I'm fine.. Can.. can we go back home?"  
"Huh?"  
He looked at her puzzled and raised his eyebrow.  
"Uh..sure! Can you stand?"  
"I.. don't think so. My legs hurt for some reason. I can't walk up straight.."  
"Oh, wait a sec!"  
Naruto turned to his comrades and asked for Shizune. He thought she could examine Sakura before they leave, just to make sure about her condition.

"Well? Is something wrong with her?"  
"N-Naruto.. could you.. wait over there for us? I need to discuss something with Sakura, that can only be discussed between women."  
"Eh? Ahh.. ok.."  
Disappointed because he wanted to listen as well, he turned his back on them and went ahead.  
"Sakura.. can you really not remember anything?"  
She shook her head and looked at the Medical Ninja with eyes full of depression.  
"Well… how should I say this… Yesterday night, there's a high possibility that you've been.. abused.. sexually."  
"Huh?"  
Sakura was shocked when Shizune told her that. She couldn't remember a thing and suddenly she finds out that she had lost her virginity overnight, without even remembering it!  
"I was… Oh my… god.."  
"Luckily, your body seems to be ok. You are healthy, so don't worry."  
"Who.. Who could've done something horrible like that?.. And why to me?.."  
Her eyes became wet and she held her stomach more tightly. It still hurt. Shizune patted her on the back and called two other medical ninja to come and carry her.  
"Shizune-san.. Don't tell this to Naruto.."  
"Hm."  
Shizune nodded and turned away. They would be heading home now… Finally.

"Sasuke-kun, you did a great job yesterday. What would you like as a reward?"  
Orochimaru was sitting on his little throne, grinning and celebrating his success of getting the venom, while Sasuke and Kabuto were also in the room.  
"I don't want anything from you. I already got my reward."  
"Oh, is that so? Well, well, look at that."  
He initially had planned to erase his memory along with hers, but moments before he left the hideout, he regretted that thought. He wanted to keep those memories.. Until the day he'd fulfilled his goal..


End file.
